


Corruption

by Alovette



Category: Un monstre à Paris | A Monster in Paris (2011)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Yaoi, corruption of innocence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alovette/pseuds/Alovette
Summary: "Francoeur encounters a new "Monster in Paris" and is surprised at what he finds..."This is an old WIP story I recently dug up and decided to share.





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, let me preface this with a little history lesson.
> 
> Back sometime in 2010/11, there came a trailer for an odd little French animated movie: Un Monstre A Paris. The premise and characters were so endearing, that a fandom formed around this obscure French cartoon before the movie was even released! A forum was made and fans gathered together to discuss this upcoming film, trade theories on the plot and characters, and amuse themselves as they waited for the movie to arrive in theatres.
> 
> And it was out of these discussions, that a fan-favourite OC gained popularity amongst this tight-knit group: Chaos the flea, created by Shadowlillium on dA--https://shadowlillium.deviantart.com/
> 
> As you might've guessed, I was once amongst this little group. And during the development of Chaos, I was given permission to develop my own alternate version of the character. AU Chaos, as he was known in the group.
> 
> That is the character you'll find within this story. My own personal interpretation of a fan-character created nearly a decade ago.
> 
> Why am I posting this after so long? Well, the story was never finished and I eventually drifted to new fandoms and forgot all about this WIP. But I was recently reminded of this fandom and found the old WIPs of this story. So, I'm dusting them off, editing, and sharing them.
> 
> Perhaps, I'll even finish this story... who knows?

    Francoeur felt uneasy tonight. Rumours were being whispered amongst the patrons of the cabaret about a strange creature lurking about in the shadows and alleys of the city; a new “Monster in Paris”. He began to worry that his nighttime excursions were becoming... noticed. He had only gone out perhaps a few times in the past few weeks, and never without his costume should he be seen. But, still... with his intimidating height and the tricks the dark could play on one's eyes, it was still entirely possible for someone to mistake him for something... monstrous. But, then again... it _was_ just a rumour.

    As the curtains closed on their final performance for the evening, Francoeur's mind still churned with thoughts about this unsettling "monster" rumour, even as Lucille led him offstage to their shared dressing room. Lucille... she was unaware of his late-night wanderings, and he felt there was no need to inform her. His outings were few and had always been harmless enough. But now... He sat down as Lucille set about changing out of her costume, his thoughts returning to this unnerving new rumour. What if there really was something out there... something that wasn't him.

    The cabaret singer glanced at Francoeur in her vanity mirror, noticing the tenseness in the flea's posture. Setting down the comb, she turned fully to face him.

    "Francoeur? Is something wrong?" she asked, her voice tinged with concern.

    He glanced up at the sound of her voice and couldn't help but smile at her; she was so pretty with her hair down. Lucille smiled back at him, but her expression still spoke of her concern. He shook his head, trying to reassure her that there was nothing to worry about, but his smile faltered slightly as the thought of Lucille encountering the monster in the alleyways between the cabaret and her home entered his mind.

    Her brows furrowed slightly.

    "Are you sure?" she asked, not convinced by his assurances.

    He nodded, though his expression was less than convincing.

     Lucille worried her lip, but nodded back, "Well... if you're certain there's nothing wrong..." She got up and gathered her belongings, before moving toward the door. “Goodnight, Francoeur." she smiled as she stood at the door of the dressing room, “I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well, mon ami.”

     He waved to her from his place on the sofa, giving her a friendly chirp in reply. He watched as she closed the door and listened to her footsteps until they disappeared into the alleyway outside. Passage Francoeur; the alley he'd been named after. Or perhaps, not the alley itself, but the man the passage had been named for. Francoeur... Lucille had told him it meant “honest heart”. And it was truly fitting... his heart was open and honest in all things. Except, for when it came to his love for Lucille. He was not honest to her about how he felt for her... and how could he be when she had Raoul. No, he could never tell her his feelings...

     And once again, he found himself out on the streets of Paris... wandering in the dark to escape his thoughts and bitter heartache. He pulled the scarf up over his face and checked to make sure the mask was still in place, before setting out down the alley. The city was quiet and peaceful at night, especially so in these narrow passageways, and the clear night air always managed to soothe the turmoil in his heart and mind. He wandered the backstreets and alleys for nearly an hour, looking up now and then to stare at the narrow strip of starry sky in quiet reflection... until he heard a scream in the distance.

     Suddenly, all those rumours about a monster on the streets of Paris rushed to the front of his mind. He wasn't far from where the scream originated and quickly made his way toward it, perhaps hoping to help or merely allay his own fears. When he came upon the scene, there was no one there... but a strong smell drew him toward another passage and what he found within was indeed monstrous.

     The creature was as tall as a man, if not taller, and in its arms--of which there seemed to be many--was the poor fellow who had called out for help. The smell that had lured him here was overpowering in this narrower passage, and Francoeur soon recognized it as blood. The man was twitching in the creature's grasp, its head bowed over his neck. He could see very little of the gruesome scene, or the creature itself, but it seemed to be dressed in fine, fancy clothes.

     A creature that looked like a man, wore fine clothes and preyed on human blood? It must be a vampire! Lucille had read him stories about such frightening creatures! But they weren't real, she had said. And yet, terror crept up his spine at the thought that he might now be looking at one... and who said they didn't also prey on helpless giant fleas! Suddenly, as if sensing his presence (or perhaps he had revealed himself with a frightened sound) the creature turned bright red eyes to face him. Without another thought, Francoeur turned and ran, fighting the urge to simply leap up to the rooftops. There was no need to draw that kind of attention to himself. The creature, however had no qualms about the action and sprang into the air with its powerful legs, taking off in pursuit of its next victim.

     Francoeur ran and ran, trying to find the route back to the cabaret, but after a few minutes he slowed, then stopped. He was lost. If only he could get up higher to find his bearings... but he couldn't risk being spotted doing something so unusual. He didn't need this monster business being blamed on _him_ again. Not when there was something far more dangerous out there. He would just have to find his way from the ground. At least the creature didn't seem to be following him.

     However, a pair of red eyes watched from high above, quietly stalking the finely dressed man. This vermin had witnessed his latest kill and needed to be dealt with. The creature followed from the shadows, watching as he wandered down one passage after another, searching... lost. The perfect time to strike. There were no more potential witnesses around and this particular alley ended quite abruptly... with a stone wall.

     As Francoeur turned yet another corner, he was met with a dead-end. The fear that gnawed at the back of his mind now crept up his spine. From the moment he had ran he had felt eyes on him... and now as he turned, he was met again with those same red eyes. The creature advanced and Francoeur retreated, until he was backed against the wall.

     Trapped!

     As the monster continued to advance, its mouth opening in a silent snarl, Franc's fear grew to desperation and he crouched, legs uncoiling like springs as he shot up into the air out of the monster's reach. Or so he thought... he landed in another dead-end alley several buildings away. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath, when he heard a soft thump behind him. He turned to see the creature.. but how? Its red eyes glowed curiously, its head tilted at an inquiring angle as it approached. There was no more malice in its demeanor, but he was still filled with dread as it crept closer. It was probably curious now... wondering what he was... and whether he was good enough to eat.

     The monster was right in front of him now, and though the shadows still hid its features, there was something familiar about it. It was tall, as tall as him, but with a leaner, lankier frame and yet it still towered over him as he cowered, legs bent at their natural angle. Its red eyes gleamed with intelligent thought as it stared into his own yellow ones. Reaching out with long thin fingers, it pulled the scarf away from his face, then removed the hat from his head, and finally... the mask. Those red eyes suddenly lit up in recognition and it finally spoke.

     “...You're...you're like me...” it whispered in a deep silky voice. And now the shadows seemed to fall away from the creature's face and it was like looking into a mirror. Another flea? Had he been affected by the professor's strange chemical concoctions as well? Its red eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.

     “Who are you? Where did you come from?” it asked.

     Francoeur opened his mouth to answer, but realized he could not speak like this other one and could only chirp softly in reply. This confused the other male, who drew back slightly and eyed him warily. Suddenly, Francoeur thought of a better way to answer and opened his mouth again.

     ♪♫ “...F-Francoooeeurrr..”♫♪

     The word came out as a rather drawn out singular note, but it seemed to suffice.

     “Francoeur?” the other echoed, and Franc nodded, pointing to himself to indicate that it was his name. The other flea nodded back, a thoughtful expression crossing his face, “..'honest heart'...” he murmured and smiled. His whole demeanor seemed to change and his bright red eyes, still seeming to glow in the darkness, lit up with excitement. “Well... what a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance, Francoeur..” he said as he gave a little bow, “The city calls me _'Le Monstre',_ but I don't prefer it. However, although it may not be a proper name, you may call me Chaos, mon ami...” he said and introduced himself.

     Francoeur knew he should at least be trying to be friendly, but he couldn't shake the fear of the horror he had seen this new “friend” commit...

     “Until tonight,” Chaos continued, looking up at the sky, “I had thought I was alone in this city. I see I was wrong. Are there more like us?”

     Francoeur, still crouched against the wall, shook his head to indicate that no, there were no others. As far as he knew...

     “No?” Chaos seemed crestfallen by this news, “Then we are... alone. Well... at least we have each other now. Two of a kind. Brothers.” He wrapped an arm around Franc's shoulders, giving him a bit of a friendly squeeze. Francoeur squirmed away, but Chaos didn't seem to notice as he leaned against the wall above his head and whispered conspiratorially, “It's a shame you aren't female, though... we could've--” He stopped suddenly and sniffed, a scent capturing his senses. “You... you smell delicious..” He leaned in closer, and Francoeur shrank back, his shoulders hunched and his arms held close to his chest. Chaos grinned deviously, lifting Franc's chin gently, “Y'know... Maybe it doesn't matter...”

     He leaned in closer, their faces nearly touching. Franc's eyes widened, a warmth spreading across his cheeks and a frightened whimper escaping him. “Don't be afraid...” Chaos purred, “I won't hurt you, we're brothers, two of a kind... a new dawn... Now... let's just get rid of this...” he pulled, unfurling the scarf from around Francoeur's neck, and tossed it over his shoulder, “..and this..” As Chaos stroked his cheek with one hand, his face moving closer until Francoeur could nearly taste the other male's breath, he felt a second pair of hands brush up his chest and gently pull the coat off his shoulders.

     He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Chaos' mouth close around his own, his heart pounding in his chest. A swirl of strange emotions he couldn't name swam through his head, leaving him dizzy and bewildered...

     Francoeur had never been kissed before and the feel of the other male's tongue in his mouth was alien, but it was accompanied by an achingly familiar taste... and a peculiar feeling that twisted in his gut. It frightened him and he whimpered softly into Chaos' hungry mouth. When the other male finally pulled away they were both breathless... thin strands of saliva trailing between their moist tongues.

     “Pardonnez-moi....” Chaos panted with a grin, “...I just recently fed.” he closed his eyes and purred, “Mm, I can still taste it... Could you taste it, too?”

     Francoeur nodded, still feeling dazed by the experience.

     “Mm.. Forgive me... It tends to make me rather... excited! And you smell simply divine.. what is that? Human? Well, whatever it is, it's delicious!” Chaos chuckled, running his tongue across his lips hungrily, “That was quite the experience, wasn't it! But you must be hungry. Come. Follow me...” Chaos pulled away from Francoeur, breaking the tension with a lighthearted chuckle and leaving the poor flea to wonder what had just happened.

     Francoeur stood shakily and carefully gathered up his shed garments. He was still confused by the whole situation, but something about that taste compelled him to follow his new companion. When Chaos leapt, Francoeur followed suit. They landed on a flat rooftop and Chaos turned to him, eying the items clutched in his arms.

     “You're quite attached to that silly costume, aren't you?” he remarked disapprovingly. Franc glanced down at the items and nodded sheepishly, but it felt good to be able to show his face to someone else... and to have another of his kind to spend time with. Someone who could truly understand him...

     “Hm... I have an idea...” Chaos offered, “Take off those clothes.”

     Francoeur squeaked in shock. Lucille had taught him it was improper to be naked in front of others!

     “Oh, come now... Don't be shy. We're fleas! What do we need clothing for?” Chaos chided and began to remove his own jacket, “You've obviously been spending too much time around humans...” he muttered.

     Francoeur watched Chaos undress for a moment, then looked down at his own clothes. He had a point. Wearing clothing was really only for the benefit of human society. Setting down the coat, scarf, hat and mask, he began removing the rest of his clothes. It wasn't long before they were both back in their natural state. Chaos flexed his arms and spines with a satisfied groan, savoring the freedom of movement, while Francoeur crouched over his clothes, carefully folding them into a neat pile.

     “Ahh... much better..” Chaos purred, and beckoned to Francoeur, “Come, Franc. It's time...” Franc trotted over to Chaos, too distracted to wonder what it was “time” for.  His mind kept drifting back to that familiar taste they'd shared earlier. There was just something about it that told him to trust his new friend and follow him without question. And follow he did as Chaos leapt across the rooftops, one after another.

 ---

 

    Down in the streets below, Angevyne* made her way through the narrow alleys and backstreets to their usual meeting place. René had asked her to meet him tonight, underneath the moonlight near the banks of the Seine. He had said tonight would be very special, that he had a surprise for her that he would give only to her.

     Angevyne's heart fluttered at the thought of it. Was he really going to--? Oh, she almost swooned on the spot! She had chosen to wear her prettiest dress tonight. It was René's favourite. He said that it showed off her “beautiful neck”. _Oh!_ René always had such flattering compliments for her...

     She hurried to their secret meeting place, giddy with excitement! She prayed nothing would ruin this night... It was already so perfect. The narrow alley ended on the banks of the Seine, nestled between the buildings and overlooking the river. Here she would wait for her beloved...

 ---

 

    Chaos scanned the streets below as he passed over them, until he finally spotted what was looking for. He landed lightly on the rooftop above the street where he had spotted her, and peered over the edge. Beckoning Franc to his side and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, he whispered, “There..” and pointed at the young woman far below in the narrow lane. “She's perfect! Mmm... Can you smell it, Franc? Almost as sweet as you...” Chaos chuckled.

     Francoeur peered down at the woman, curiously. He DID smell something; a faint wafting scent... sweet, like Lucille's perfume...

     Chaos suddenly vaulted over the edge and without thought, Francoeur followed. They landed softly in the alley below only a few meters behind the young woman. Chaos glanced back at his compatriot with a toothy grin, “Watch and learn, mon frère...”

     From down here, the smell of the woman was stronger. She smelled soo... delicious! Francoeur was enthralled and watched raptly as his new brother crept up behind the woman, wrapping his lower arms around her waist in a warm embrace.. The woman gasped and softly giggled.

     “René..! Is that you, mon amour?”

     “Not quite, _ma chérie..._ ” Chaos' silky voice replied as a second pair of arms encircled her, muffling her protests with a hand to her mouth, “But it's all the same to me...” Brushing away the curls of dark hair, he nuzzled the curve of her neck, trailing his tongue along the pulsing vein...

     The girl squealed in pain as he bit into her throat, writhing in his iron embrace and snapping Francoeur out of his trance. Seeing the young woman's struggles spurred his groggy mind into action and he leapt to her aid, grabbing Chaos' arms with a protesting chirp and breaking his iron grip. The girl tumbled to the street and Chaos rounded on his companion, eyes blazing and mouth dripping red.

    “What is wrong with you?! Why would you--?! She was for _YOU!!_ ” he snarled furiously, shoving Franc roughly to the ground and raising a hand as if to strike him. Francoeur flinched back with a frightened cry and Chaos' anger softened slightly. He exhaled heavily and crouched in front of him, annoyance replacing anger as he grabbed Francoeur's shoulders. “You were trying to protect her, weren't you?” he growled in irritation, then sighed when Francoeur nodded; those big yellow eyes were full of so much damn innocence. It really disappointed him that his new brother was so soft-hearted; "honest heart", indeed. “When was the last time you even fed?” he asked, honestly curious how Francoeur had even survived being the way he was. 

    Francoeur shook his head as if to say 'never', but he honestly couldn't remember...

     “That _long?”_ Chaos was surprised. The soft-hearted idiot was starving himself with this foolish compassion and didn't even realize it; to think that Franc had likely been starving since his 'rebirth'. He needed blood.

 Concern replaced Chaos' irritation as he cupped Franc's face with a gentleness that felt unnatural to him.

 “You poor thing.. Here.” he murmured and pressed his blood-soaked lips to Francoeur's mouth. The effect was immediate. A red tinge seeped into the edges of those golden yellow eyes as they fluttered shut and he leaned into Chaos' lanky frame with four tightly clinging hands, sucking the blood from his companion's lips with all the urgency of a newborn babe.

 ---

 

    Angevyne remained where she had fallen, cupping a hand over the gushing neck wound. Her head swam and the world spun around her from the trauma, but she tried to make sense of what had happened. She'd been attacked.. yes, by.. by a monster! A great, terrible beast with a silky voice and so many hands! It had grabbed her from behind, bitten her! But something had stopped it... another monster! One with broad shoulders and bright yellow eyes and just as many arms as the other. In fact they were the same! Two monsters with spines and arms and big buggy eyes and-- they were fighting, now... no, now they were... kissing?

     Her head swam again and she gave up trying to understand it. She needed to get up... get away, find René... find anyone.. but she was so tired and dizzy and she couldn't think straight. Why did her head hurt? Had she fallen? Where was René? He was supposed to meet her... why was her hand red? Was she bleeding? She tried to stand up... couldn't find 'up'... where was she? Everything was such a blur...

 ---

 

    _A blur of red. Red silk, red wine, flowing, tumbling. Dark red, gushing... Sweet redness. It was all that mattered; the only colour that mattered. Hungry, so hungry... so warm and red, and sweet, and—tongues; swirling and writhing. More, need more..._

     Francoeur's mind was a haze of red and pure instinct, his tongue wrestling with another as it sought out that warm, sweet taste... Chaos' mouth suddenly pulled away and Francoeur's lips followed, seeking more of that warmth, that sweetness.... He gave a plaintive whine; he wanted more...

     ”You're hungry.. Come..” Chaos murmured, pulling Franc to his feet as he stood. As much as he'd been enjoying that, there were more pressing matters to deal with; like a blood-starved flea and a fresh meal bleeding out on the street. He led Francoeur back to the girl, who was already on the verge of passing out, and patted him reassuringly on the back. “Go on...”

     Francoeur hesitated, looking at the girl with blood-orange eyes. Something in the back of his mind told him he shouldn't... but he was _so hungry._

     “It's alright, Franc-y...” Chaos encouraged, “She's already lost. Why not make her last moments worthwhile... It'd be a shame to let all that blood go to waste.”

     Francoeur's mandibles twitched and he crouched over the girl's body, still hesitant as he reached out to lift her head and shoulders. Her hand no longer cupped the wound, allowing the blood to flow freely onto the cobbled street. Her head lolled and she moaned softly as he lifted her into his arms. She was still alive, but just barely... He paused, still fighting with the voice in his mind that told him this was wrong.

     “Go on.” Chaos urged, “You need this..”

     The hunger finally overpowered that little voice and he lowered his mouth to her neck. The smell was intoxicating, wiping out all other thought but the sweet redness. The moment the blood touched his lips, he was hooked. The delicious warmth filled his mouth, flowing sweetly down his throat. How had he forgotten this? Better yet, how had he _survived_ without it?

     “That's it, brother... Drink up.” Chaos murmured, stroking Francoeur's back affectionately as he drank deeply, holding the girl tightly to his chest in an almost loving embrace while he fed. “Take as much as you need..”

     The girl had already lost a lot of blood to the cobbled street, so it didn't take long to finish her off. Even as her body went limp in his arms and her heart ceased to beat, he continued to feed, desperate to draw every last drop of the sweet nectar from her body.

     Holding her in his arms, he stood and tilted her body. Lifting her legs into the air and lowering her head and shoulders toward the ground, he dipped her like one would in a dance. However, this action was merely to draw the last of her cooling blood from her extremities, like tipping a champagne glass upside down to coax the last few savory drops from the bottom of the glass.

     When at last he was satisfied, he finally came up for air, panting and gasping for breath. His eyes were now a deep red, his mouth and chin stained an equally dark red. His mind felt hazy from the bloodlust, but his body felt so much stronger, his senses clearer and sharper. He felt so much more _alive!!_

  Setting the girl down, he glanced at his new brother with a near-manic expression of delight. With this feeling of vitality came a new sense of wonder and excitement! He wanted to explore! He wanted to jump and feel the wind through his spines! He wanted to sing and dance and... kiss! Yes, he wanted to do that, too! He wanted to kiss someone! Of course, the person that came to mind _wasn't_ the tall male flea standing next to him... It was the woman who had taken him in, who had shown him love; Lucille... He wanted to go to her, lift her up, swing her around, dance with her, sing with her, and yes... KISS her!

     But before he even had the chance to coil those powerful legs and leap across Paris to her side, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Francoeur turned to look at his friend and was met with the other male's mouth as Chaos licked the blood from his face.

 “Time to go home, Francoeur. ” he purred.

 ---

 

        “Angevyne...”

     The young man stepped quickly down the narrow street, fussing with a single red rose he held in gloved hands... He called out again, “Angevyne! Mon amour, are you here?”

     He glanced nervously around the empty passage. René did not like these dark, narrow alleyways. All manner of foul things lurked in these dark streets and the whispers of a monster did nothing to soothe his wary spirit. He hoped Angevyne had made it safely... Unattended women were tempting targets to the men and monsters that lurked in these shadows...

     He heard a sound ahead of him, near their rendezvous point and hurried his footsteps. As he neared the spot, a shape composed itself out of the shadows and he called out her name again.

     “Angevyne?”

     As he stepped nearer, he could now see the still form of a body sprawled out on the cobblestone. Something inside him stopped when he recognized the red dress the figure wore... In a flash he was at her side, scooping her lifeless body into his arms. She was white as death and cold as the river's depths!

     “Angevyne! _Mon Deui,_ Angevyne!!” Tears streamed down his cheeks, “Ma étoile, ma lumière ... _pourquoi? POURQUOI?!”_

     René clutched her body tightly to his chest and wept brokenly into her dark brown curls. His body shuddered in agony, cracked sobs breaking the night air, and as he shook with inconsolable sorrow...

     ...A small velvet box tumbled loose from his jacket.

 ---

 

    “Welcome to my home!” Chaos announced.

     Francoeur's first thought upon peering into the rundown attic space was: _'This isn't the cabaret.'_ He had thought they were going home, and home to him was the cabaret... or anywhere close to Lucille. Chaos urged him inside through the large broken window and he complied, intrigued by the living space. It wasn't as pretty or well-lit as the cabaret, and smelled faintly of mould, but Chaos seemed quite proud of it.

     There was a musty mattress in the far corner that served as a sleeping area and there was hanging cloth everything, most of which seemed to be covering windows or open holes in the walls. There wasn't much else in the way of furnishing, just leftover refuse from previous occupants.

     “No one else lives here,” he explained, “At least... not anymore...” he added with a dark chuckle, hinting at something sinister. Francoeur didn't pick up on the subtle hint that implied he had eaten the previous tenants and continued to curiously explore the space. It really wasn't as bad as it seemed at first. There were little personal touches and cozy details; soft pillows, collected items, an old oil lantern... of course, it was hard to tell how much of it was leftovers from previous owners and how much Chaos had added himself.

     There were also slightly worn, silky fabrics draped around the sleeping area like a canopy or curtain. It made it a cozier corner than the rest of the space, like a warm nest; protected. Even the mattress was covered in soft blankets. It was obviously a lived-in, comfortable place, at least for its occupant.

     He turned back to Chaos, who now sat crouched in one of the open windows. He seemed quite intently focused on something. Franc heard a soft flutter and saw Chaos lunge forward, snatching something out of the air beyond the window frame. He stepped back inside with a small fluttering bird clutched in his claws. With a wet crack, he ripped off the pigeon's head. Francoeur cringed at the callous act.

     Chaos glanced up at him, noticing his disturbed expression. “I don't like feathers.” he explained shortly and held the headless bird over his mouth, lapping up the flow of blood. As perturbed as Francoeur felt by the bird's gruesome death, the smell of blood was too enticing for him to dwell on it. He moved to join Chaos by the window and the other male eyed him carefully. Licking the blood from his lips, Chaos smiled slyly and offered the dead bird to Francoeur.

     “Still hungry?” he inquired with a playful smirk.

     Francoeur eyed the bird intently, feeling that familiar pang twist in his stomach, and nodded fervently. Smiling deviously, Chaos passed the bird into Franc's eager hands and watched him drink feverishly. However, watching Francoeur's wet pink tongue lap thirstily at the tiny morsel was strangely titillating and the taste of blood in his own mouth was putting Chaos into a particularly amorous mood. He purred hungrily, watching that little pink tongue dart in and out, lapping up those precious red drops. The moment Francoeur had finished, Chaos pounced with a growl, pinning him against the window frame and plunging his tongue into Franc's warm, wet, blood-soaked mouth.

     Francoeur was caught completely off-guard, but he was quickly becoming used to these frenzied, deep-throated kisses. He was even beginning to... enjoy it. Of course, the blood haze made it difficult to make any sort of sound judgment, or to really think of much at all... and the taste of blood certainly contributed much to his enjoyment of this particular activity. Chaos' invading tongue also made it hard to think about anything but that sweet, feverish taste and the fluttering in his chest. Following the warm wet appendage into his companion's mouth, Francoeur returned the gesture as best he could, but he was severely outmatched by Chaos' natural aptitude for the activity.

     Chaos pulled away suddenly, trailing threads of blood-tinged saliva. Grabbing Francoeur by the mandibles, he all but dragged him to the nest of a bed, throwing him down onto the mattress and pouncing on top of him. Chaos leered down at him with a predatory glint in his dark red eyes. Francoeur was about to get a surprise lesson in the anatomy of his species.

 ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is still partially unfinished and contains "Explicit Mature Content". I'll be working to finish it up and post it later on. There is also a bit of a third chapter, but that may take longer to complete. After that.. we'll see. I still very much enjoy this story, so I may decide to finish it.


	2. Anatomy Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait, I had other things going on and forgot about this. Here's the promised naughty chapter. It's still not as "finished" as I would have liked, but I've decided there's enough content in it to satisfy readers and leave a little bit of mystery. So the rest of this chapter will be left to your imagination. ; )
> 
> Enjoy!

__ _ Chaos pulled away suddenly, trailing threads of blood-tinged saliva. Grabbing Francoeur by the mandibles, he all but dragged him to the nest of a bed, throwing him down onto the mattress and pouncing on top of him. Chaos leered down at him with a predatory glint in his dark red eyes. Francoeur was about to get a surprise lesson in the anatomy of his species. _

  
\---

   Chaos loomed over Francoeur with that hungry look in his eyes. It frightened him... he couldn't tell if Chaos wanted to kiss him or  _ kill _ him. He was somewhat relieved when Chaos dove in for another deep kiss, rather than the alternative. Hands pressed against his chest, pushing him down further against the mattress and holding him there. Their tongues wrestled and Chaos' hands roamed across Franc's abdomen, while his other pair held him firmly against the bed.

   Chaos kissed him with a feverish passion that was infectious, urging Franc's own tongue into the sensual dance. The bloodhaze still buzzed in Francoeur's head, but another feeling was quickly sweeping through him, turning on parts of him he hadn't even been aware of until now.

   Chaos pressed him further into the mattress, leaning in closer until their bodies almost touched. There was something he needed; something he needed to  _ feel. _ This heat, this feeling, this  _ drive,  _ was looking for something very specific to satisfy it. And he was  _ going to satisfy it! _ No matter what it took! But  _ DAMNIT _ , it would’ve been so much easier if Franc was a female! He knew what to do with a lady flea. This was just strange and unfamiliar... but it felt sooo _ good! _

   Francoeur chirped softly as they parted for air and looked up at Chaos, who stared back at him with those hungry red eyes. This was new for both of them. Franc's face flushed warmly as he nibbled his bottom lip between his teeth; he looked so innocent, so shy. Chaos leaned over him, red eyes glowing brightly. He dipped his head towards Franc, ignoring the confused, pleading look in his eyes, and pressed their lips together again, plunging his tongue inside to savour that lingering taste of blood.

   Francoeur whined softly at the kiss; it was still so new and yet he knew what to do as he matched the motions of Chaos' squirming tongue. But something about this didn't feel right. He tried to pull away, the blood he tasted between their lips made this feeling worse as his hips pushed up against the male above him.

   Chaos' hips pushed back against Franc's, a low growl rumbling from his throat. Francoeur broke their kiss and let out a gasping trill at the contact, gripping Chaos' pinning arms with his own and grasping the single sheet below him with the other pair. The contact made him shiver and he suddenly pulled away to see a pinkish protrusion emerging from between the scales of his lower region. Was that his--? He looked at it worriedly, wondering what was going on.

   Chaos peered down at him with a low purr, his free hands brushing over Franc's sides. He pressed their bodies together again, his hips rubbing against the male beneath him as his hands sought out those sensitive regions. Francoeur chirped in surprise and let out a trilling moan as he felt Chaos' claws caress his lower scales. He panted softly, turned on by these simple touches.

   Chaos captured Francoeur's lips once more, kissing and tasting, their bodies pressed together and rubbing so deliciously. It was so different, but so  _ gooood. _ He pressed his hips harder against Francouer, his own excitement making itself known.

   They parted again and Chaos' hands moved to lift the other male's legs and spread them apart. Francoeur wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but so far it had been... rather pleasant. However, even as Chaos pressed another hot, wet kiss to Franc's lips, a low growl sliding from his throat, he couldn't ignore the nervous flutter in his chest at this new experience.

   Francoeur gripped the sheets as the heat became hotter, peering down between their bodies. His lower hands unclenched from the sheets and slid between them, grasping Chaos' hard shaft and touching it in curiosity. Chaos let out a growling groan at those curious hands. Lifting his body to loom over Francoeur, he gripped those hands by the wrists, panting raggedly, and peered down between them at the unusual sight. This was  _ nothing _ like it was with a female...

   Francoeur stared up at him with confused, yet needy eyes. He was frightened, but he didn't want this to stop, it just felt too good to stop. Chaos pinned his arms to the bed and stared down at him. He was trying to figure out how to proceed... they could continue rubbing and grinding against each other, but that didn't seem like enough. He needed something  _ more, _ but Franc was no female...

   He opted for more grinding; at least it felt good. Pressing their bodies together again, he thrust his hips against the smaller male, their shafts sliding and rubbing against each other so deliciously. It wasn't what he needed, but it sure as hell felt great! Chaos' breathing grew heavier as he ground their hips together, purring growls sliding from his throat. He attacked Francoeur's lips and throat with frenzied, hungry kisses and nipping bites, wanting more.

   Francoeur panted and whined beneath Chaos, pressing back against him. Suddenly, something hard pressed against a slit in the scales below his protruding shaft. This new feeling sent his mind into a frenzy. He didn't know what to do, but his body automatically rubbed back as if telling it to enter. Changing the angle of his hips, he pressed the slit harder against the hard point, a begging whine slipping from his throat.

   Chaos was surprised by the discovery of a small slit, but it seemed like the perfect solution. Releasing Francoeur's wrists and grasping his hips instead, he pressed against the slick opening. Francoeur gave an encouraging whine, nudging his hips against the tip. At his urging, Chaos pressed harder; it resisted. Frustrated, he gripped Franc's hips tighter and changed his angle of attack.With one smooth, hard thrust, he plunged into the tight opening with a feral growl.

   Francoeur's anticipation suddenly became distress as he  _ screeched, _ his powerful legs kicking out violently and his body arching in agony at the painful intrusion. Tears flooded the corners of his eyes at the sudden terrible pain. He whined and whimpered, his body twitching, spasming in discomfort. The tears rolled down his cheeks as confusion swam through his hazy mind. Why had that hurt so much?

   Thankfully, Chaos had paused in his actions to savour the feeling and catch his breath. This was  _ exactly  _ what he needed! The heat, the squeezing tightness... He groaned and began rocking his hips, ignoring the pained cries from the flea beneath him. He was too consumed by his own need to care.

   The singing flea clawed desperately at the male above him, kicking and clawing at the sheets as Chaos moved against him. Needle-sharp pains stabbed at his innards and he cried out sharply with each painful movement, but Chaos didn't seem to notice or care.

   He growled, rocking his hips harder. He could feel the tight channel slickening, allowing him more freedom to slide deeper. He held the other one's hips firmly, controlling his struggling and using the leverage to pump harder and faster.  _ Ohhhh, it felt so good! _ The other flea's squirming and sharp cries only made it better. It appeased his dominance to have such control over the other one. To bring such pain and suffering...

   He chanced a glance down at his unwilling partner and saw the utter agony etched so clearly on his innocent face. He felt a sudden twinge of something like remorse and stopped moving. Francoeur ceased his struggling and panted, crying softly. That face... it pricked at something in his chest. Concern crawled slowly into his lust-addled mind and he laid a hand gently on Francoeur's cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. His expression was hard and unreadable, as Franc cracked open a yellowy eye to look up at him.

   Chaos stared down at him; he could clearly see the betrayed look in those yellow eyes, and he could hardly blame him. He had told him earlier that he wouldn't hurt him. That they were two of a kind;  _ brothers _ , even. And yet, here he was taking pleasure in his "brother's" pain, and  _ enjoying _ it. So much for their kinship... Some tiny voice in the back of his mind suddenly spoke up and told him to do something, to salvage what little remained of their bond... to rectify the situation and atone for his callous, selfish actions.

   He growled softly at the voice, glaring down at Francoeur's accusing, guilt-tripping eyes. He didn't like being made to feel guilty for his actions and he was determined to finish what he'd started, but he couldn't look at those eyes without feeling it stab sharply in his chest. He allowed his thumb to gently stroke Franc's cheek as he struggled with himself. Sighing heavily, he finally relented to the voice and leaned down to softly press his mouth to his companion's lips in an almost tender kiss as he reached down between them to slowly stroke him.

   Francoeur squeaked in surprise as Chaos' hand stroked down his length, his hips twitching slightly. The sensation was a sharp and startling contrast to the pain, but a welcome change. Francoeur rolled his hips into the other, the pain ebbing away with each stroke. He began to purr as Chaos worked his shaft slowly, but firmly, and pressed the kiss deeper, inviting the dominant male inside.

   Chaos accepted the invitation eagerly, dipping his tongue into the warm cavity. He began to gently rock his hips in rhythm with his hand, watching his partner carefully.  _ Might as well make it enjoyable for both of us _ , he thought quietly; lest the voice nag at him again for being cruel and selfish to his only companion.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is still VERY incomplete and may not be finished for quite some time. I have other projects taking priority, so this will have to wait, unfortunately.


End file.
